


Everything and Nothing

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: I ask for nothing.





	Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Everything and Nothing

## Everything and Nothing

### by Lynn Saunders

> Title: Everything and Nothing  
>  Author: Lynn Saunders  
>  Rating: G  
>  Classification: M/S Domestic, Post-Series, Challenge Fic Spoilers: William  
>  Summary: I ask for nothing.  
>  Feedback: gratefully received and much appreciated Website: <http://www.mindspring.com/~lynnsaunders> Distribution: Archive freely, just let me know where so I can visit.  
>  Date Completed: 12.22.03 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction. 
> 
> Notes: A response to the Haven's 155 word "Letter to Santa" Challenge-- exactly 155 words. 
> 
> Merry Christmas 2003! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Everything and Nothing  
>  by Lynn Saunders 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 'This Christmas, I ask for nothing. This Christmas, I give thanks.' 
> 
> She sits snuggled beneath a time-worn Navajo blanket, pen to the final pages of a journal she began long ago. Outside, the first stars appear as twilight fog rolls off the half-frozen lake, creeping up the trunks of twisted oaks recently bereft of their brilliant leaves. 
> 
> 'I pray for the family who sacrificed so that we might have another chance. I pray for their forgiveness. Their understanding will come in time.' 
> 
> The hiss of logs burning on the open hearth fails to stir the two tousled heads that rest before the crackling blaze. One great and one small. Her men. She beams down at them, her soul on fire. The emotions they create in her are violent in their intensity, glorious and painful, like a metamorphosis. 
> 
> 'I ask for nothing. Everything I could ever want is right here. My child, my family.' 
> 
> She smiles. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
